Always in My Heart
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Orang itu akan selalu berada di hatinya. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan melupakannya. Karena dia yakin, orang itu selalu bersamanya dan mengawasinya.


**Always in My Heart — Aigis/Aegis**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 © ATLUS.****  
Summary: Orang itu akan selalu berada di hatinya. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan melupakannya. Karena dia yakin, orang itu selalu bersamanya dan mengawasinya.****  
A/N: Err.... wah, saia bikin fic lagi. Mohon saia jangan dibunuh, yaa.... habisnya saia mau ngikutin jejaknya lalapyon-san untuk men-spam fandom ini. -dilempar remote TV oleh lalapyon-  
Warnings: OOC SANGAT, gaje, nggak nyambung, aneh, ancur, dll sebagaimana fic saia yang lainnya.**

**-FIC ONE-SHOT TERANEH YANG PERNAH DIBUAT AUTHOR-**

**

* * *

**Gadis itu menatap batu nisan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali air mata bening terjatuh dari kedua matanya. Ia buru-buru menghapus air mata itu, sambil berkata dalam hati bahwa tidak seharusnya sebuah robot seperti dia menangis. Dia menangis untuk orang itu, orang yang sangat dicintainya— Minato Arisato.

Ya, Minato Arisato. Orang yang telah merubah dirinya. Orang yang telah melelehkan hatinya yang beku menjadi hangat. Orang yang mengajarkan padanya kehangatan manusia. Orang yang amat berharga baginya. Orang yang ingin ia lindungi selamanya.

Ingatan-ingatan bersama Minato kembali terbersit di benaknya. Dari pertemuan mereka yang pertama— ketika gadis itu menyegel Death di dalam tubuh Minato, ketika mereka bertemu lagi di Yakushima, ketika mereka bertarung dan tertawa bersama, ketika mereka bersenang-senang, sampai ketika mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah, menunggu semuanya untuk datang menepati janji mereka bersama.

Janji. Sebuah janji untuk berkumpul bersama di atap sekolah pada hari kelulusan. Hari di mana Minato menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, saat ia tertidur di pangkuannya untuk selamanya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, mengingat-ingat lebih banyak hal lagi. Sebulir air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya, membasahi wajahnya dan kemudian terjatuh tepat di atas makam. Kembali ia menghapus air mata itu, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri agar jangan menangis.

Hujan mulai turun. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia masih ingin berada di sana, menemani orang yang ia cintai. Walaupun orang itu kini sudah tertidur dalam damainya, ia masih tetap ingin berada di sampingnya. Tidak perduli apa kata orang-orang yang lewat di sana, ia tetap berdiri, merunduk ke arah makam itu.

Bunga lily di tangannya ia letakkan di atas makam itu, kemudian dibelainya batu nisan yang menghiasinya. Sebuah senyum tipis namun pahit mengembang di wajahnya, mengiris hati orang yang melihatnya. Ia tetap berada di sana selama beberapa saat walaupun pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya, bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang lakukan di situ, di tengah hujan yang deras itu.

Terbayang olehnya senyum Minato yang hangat. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat, dimana pun dan kapan pun. Di waktu apa pun. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian di hari kelulusan itu, ketika teman-teman mereka datang berlarian ke arah mereka, ketika dirinya mencoba membangunkan Minato, ketika Minato tidak memberiskan respon apa pun dan membuatnya panik, ketika mereka berlari membawanya ke rumah sakit, ketika orang-orang menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan heran dan cemas, ketika mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya.

Semua itu melintas begitu saja di hatinya. Setiap pecahan ingatan-ingatan itu membuat hatinya perih, mengingat ia kini tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya yang manis itu.

Hujan turun terus menerus, semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia diam saja ketika teman-temannya datang ke arahnya, membawakan sebuah payung dan menawarkannya, dan ditolaknya secara halus. Ia meminta kepada mereka untuk membiarkannya sebentar lagi, sampai ia puas berada di sana.

Ia tau kalau kelakuannya itu membuat teman-temannya jengkel, terutama bagi seorang gadis berambut coklat. Tapi teman-temannya dapat memakluminya, kemudian meninggalkannya di sana dan menunggu ia kembali di gerbang pemakaman.

Kembali ia memfokuskan pikirannya pada pria yang sudah hilang selamanya itu, mencoba mengenang semua hal yang telah mereka lalui. Tidak peduli hujan turun dengan deras, tidak peduli petir menggelegar dengan keras dan menumbangkan satu pohon di dekatnya, ia tetap berdiri di sana, sampai akhirnya teman-temannya datang padanya dan memintanya untuk kembali ke asrama. Ia mengangguk perlahan dan kemudian mengikuti langkah mereka keluar dari pemakaman itu.

Pandangan matanya masih tetap megarah pada sebuah makam yang berada di tengah, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum termanis yang pernah ia tunjukkan, membuat teman-temannya bingung. Ia menggeleng tanda bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya yang telah menunggu di hadapannya.

"_Tidak apa-apa, Minato-san,_" batinnya.

"_Walaupun kau sudah tidak ada, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau akan selalu ada bersamaku, di sisiku. Selamanya._"

**END (?)**

**A/N: Aaaa..... aneh, ya? Pendek banget.... goblok sekali saia ini. Tidak bisa membuat cerita sedih yang panjang.... kalo humor mah jangan ditanya. -digampar- Tidak kreatiiif.... ancur banget. Nggak nyambung juga.... Aigis-nya OOC, yah? Saia malas menyebutkan namanya di dalam cerita~ -ditembak Aigis- Tapiii.... maukah anda yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini memberikan saia review??? Hohoho.... -digiles-**

**-Behind the s****cene atau mungkin bisa juga disebut extra scene-**

Shina: Haaa— loo!! Kembali lagi bersama saia Shina Suzuki a.k.a WindPurpleDragon sang author teraneh di jagad raya!! Bersama dengan Aigis dan Minato!!

Aigis: Wooooi, author goblok!! Kok aku OOC banget gitu, siih?!! Aku kan nggak sependiem ituuu!!!

Shina: Yeee.... gimana, sih, wong di bagian warning-nya dah kutulis 'OOC SANGAT', yang berarti itu tadi, kamunya yang jadi OOC.

Aigis: Aku nggak terima!! Gimana sih loo!!

Minato: Aku juga, perasaan adegan 'kematian'-ku nggak se-mendramatisir itu, deh....

Shina: Tetep aja saia nangis nontonnya.... hohoho.... sesuai perjanjian yang sudah ada sebelumnya, jadi kagak nih lu bedua mau nanyain seputar fic-fic buatanku?

Minato: Jadi. Udah kan pesta OOC-nya? Kalo gitu aku mulai. Pertama, kenapa kamu menghapus fic kesekianmu yang judulnya **Dark Hour feat Mayonaka TV**?

Shina: Aaa.... soalnya itu fic bener-bener nggak bermutu, jadiii.... saia apus. MAAP LALAPYON-SAN, KARENA SUDAH MENGURANGI CERITA DI FANDOM MEGATEN INDONESIA!! **-sujud ampun 1000x-**

Aigis: Ugh.... terserah, deh. Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa kamu tetep bikin fic di Suikoden fandom, padahal fic-mu yang ke-3 di sana belom dapet review?

Shina: Itu.... karena temenku mesen, jadi saia post, deh.... walaupun dia nggak punya account dan malas meripiuw, sih..... ahahahahaha **-ketawa gaje-**

Minato: **-sweatdrop-** pertanyaan ketiga, kenapa kamu bikin si Rin yang muncul di fic multi-chapter mu yang ada di fandom MegaTen Indo, yang lebih tepatnya muncul di chapter 7 itu seorang bishounen?

Shina: Kalo itu, pas saia lagi nulis tentang itu, saia teringet ama ada-chan si admod PLI, jadinya saia bikin si Rin itu jadi bishounen, deh.... **-dikeroyok ada-chan dan Rin-**

Aigis: Bego banget.... oke, pertanyaan terakhir, masih di fic-mu yang tadi, kenapa si Suzuka bajunya nggak jadi gothic? Di skrip awalnya kan gothic?

Shina: Soal itu, awalnya memang pingin kupakein baju gothic karna teringet ama si Nocturne PLI **(ngomongin PLI mulu ni anak!)**, tapi nggak jadi karena setelah dipikir-pikir, nggak cocok sama warna rambutnya. **-dibuang ke neraka oleh Nocturne dan Suzuka-**

Minato: **-triple sweatdrop-** uh, udahlah, kita akhiri percakapan gaje ini di sini, karena kalo nggak bisa-bisa jadi lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya.... atau malah memang sudah lebih panjang? Berhubung author udah dibuang ke neraka, jadi biar aku yang menutupnya. Mohon ini fic gaje di-review, yak!


End file.
